


Take Me To Paradise

by Momofraise



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Eden (Korea Musician), K-pop
Genre: Biting, Blood, Courtesans, Fairytale-like, M/M, Rough Sex, Violence IS mentioned, loosely based on la bete du gevaudan, open-ending, sharp teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momofraise/pseuds/Momofraise
Summary: Hongjoong is a famed courtesan, the Prince of Night, and hungers for the stranger at the edge of the forest who gazes up at his tower on moonless nights.//Inspired by the French story of the Beast of Gevaudan-La Bete du Gevaudan//
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Kim Yonghwan | Eden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Take Me To Paradise

There was a tale told long ago, in hushed whispers as delicate as cobwebs. A tale of a Prince of Night who was beloved of a Beast. 

In a kingdom nestled next to a forest of deep shadows and paths that led to nowhere and everywhere at once, resided the Prince of Night. His fame spread throughout the world. Artists painted his likeness while tears poured down their cheeks and mixed with the paints, so overcome they were by his beauty. Bards composed sonnets about the lilt of his voice and the curve of his hips. 

His hair was spun moonbeams and framed his fine-boned face. Silver chains hugged his narrow waist and regal neck, and jewels hung from his ears like swinging fruits. Those lucky enough to see him spoke of his hooded eyes, which glinted like overripe cherries, and his plump lips that looked like they had been painted with the finest artist’s brush. 

His patrons varied; he was picky and would only give himself to those he wanted. That hadn’t always been the case, but once his fame spread and tales of his beauty and skill in lovemaking reached men’s ears, even kings dropped their duties and paid handsomely for a night with the Prince of Night. He didn’t only take noble patrons; any man had a chance with him, but it was up to his discretion. 

He lived in the highest tower of a brothel that overlooked the forest. On moonlit nights he left the window open, bathing himself in moonlight until he glittered. He danced for the moon, his body undulating like silk billowing in a breeze, muscles and skin rippling under his smooth skin in a dance as old as the beginning of time. A dance of heartbeats and cascading skin. 

On nights when the moon was cloaked from view or didn’t light up the sky with her platinum glow, the Prince lit candles in his room. Looking out his window, he noticed a cloaked figure at the edge of the forest, standing in the direction of his tower. The figure was never there when the moon was full or nearing full. The Prince would then dance to flickering flames of the candles, his gyrating shadow on the walls almost as tantalizing as the Prince himself. 

That was when he started hearing whispers of a Beast that haunted the villages on nights under the full moon, tearing the throats out of those on the cusp of adulthood, youth still blooming on their cheeks. The Prince’s neck always tingled when he heard the stories; his fingers would graze the unblemished skin at the base of his throat, and he wondered how fangs tearing through his skin would feel. Would he crumple at the pain? Or would he let himself be consumed, feeling so small at the mercy of something so powerful?

He never shared his thoughts with the other courtesans, but as time went on, he wondered. 

How long until his youth gave out? How long until his beauty faded?

The image of teeth scraping his neck never left his mind. 

It was a moonless night when he finally sent a pageboy to fetch the cloaked stranger. 

The pageboy swung a lantern to help guide him down to the edge of the forest. The Prince watched it swing in the darkness as he twirled the rings around his fingers, eagerness making him fidget. He watched the pageboy walk up to the stranger and extend his note to him. The stranger read it by lantern-light and nodded. He followed the pageboy, and the Prince was shocked at how fluidly he moved. Shadows curled around his feet as he walked, and the light of the lantern brought out the currant-red color of his cloak. 

It was the deepest part of night, when most courtesans were finished and finally finding rest. There was no chance of the cloaked stranger seeing anyone on his way to the Prince’s room. The Prince shivered in anticipation as he heard the heavy tread of boots on the stairs leading up to his door. He turned and waited, a robe patterned with wisteria and dew drops hanging delicately from his shoulders. A chain of tiny diamonds dangled tantalizingly around his waist. Soft grey breeches clung to his legs. He was ready. 

There was a soft knock at the door and the Prince opened it and stepped back, letting the cloaked stranger inside his tower room. 

He smelled of woodsmoke and something tangy and viscous. He was much taller than the Prince and when he spoke, his voice sounded like the wind rustling leaves in a storm. 

“You weren’t content with me watching from afar, were you.” It wasn’t a question. 

The stranger stepped closer and continued. “No, you had to invite me in. Do you know what happens when you invite nightmares inside?”

He pushed back his hood and the Prince gasped. The man’s eyes were round and brown as an ancient oak, and his lips were well-rounded. The Prince wondered how they tasted. Long black hair hung almost to his broad shoulders. 

“I had to see for myself, what nightmares are made of. I want to find out if they can be undone by human touch,” the Prince answered, voice breathy as he looked at the older man, for that is how he seemed. Older than the forest and as deep as an ancient well. 

“Some would call you foolish, Prince of Night.”

“Hongjoong,” the Prince said. “You may call me Hongjoong.”

The man looked into his eyes and a smile teased his lips. “A name befitting such a famed courtesan, such as yourself. The center of the wide world.”

He walked over to the open window; without the moonlight, the darkness of night seeped into the forest and everything was as black as ink running together. The man blended in, apart from his cloak, his luminous skin, and the whites of his eyes. 

“You may call me Eden.”

“Oh, are you insinuating that you are some sort of paradise?” Hongjoong teased, languidly laying down on his large bed. 

Something flickered in Eden’s eyes. A sharp tooth grazed his plush lips. “My…hands and teeth have been known to bring some to paradise.” 

Hongjoong waited a moment before speaking and ran his hands up his body, teasing over his hardening cock and erect nipples. 

“Are you going to take me there?”

In an instant, Eden was on him, pulling his head up by his hair to claim his mouth in a filthy kiss, hot saliva dripping down onto Hongjoong’s exposed chest. Hongjoong ran his tongue over the sharper than normal teeth in Eden’s mouth, and he whimpered as Eden pressed his body against his own. The man felt so thick, so big, and the Prince let himself melt against the older man, like candle wax under a flame. 

Eden ripped his robe off and Hongjoong would have protested if not for Eden’s sharp teeth grazing his neck, hot breath sending goosebumps up and down his skin. Hongjoong pushed off Eden’s cloak and started untying the laces of his shirt, eager to feel the man’s bare skin against his own. 

When clothes were finally off and skin laid bare in the flickering candlelight, Hongjoong felt faint with desire. Eden growled and nipped him as he wriggled in his grasp, panting and begging to be touched. 

When Eden finally took him, Hongjoong felt as though he was going to fall apart into a hundred pieces. The stretch was immense, and he gasped; he was being destroyed and it felt delicious. Eden thought so too, as he drank up every sound and whimper from the Prince’s plump lips. Blood ran down Hongjoong’s neck in tiny rivulets, and Eden lapped them up like cream with his long tongue. 

He came untouched as Eden pulled on his hair, hands digging so deep into his hips Hongjoong knew there would be bruises the next day. For the first time, he didn’t care; he welcomed the marks and bruises as reminders of the night when he was scattered into the darkness like petals on the wind. 

Eden howled as he came, pumping Hongjoong up so full and hot that he moaned, fingers clutching Eden’s shoulders. 

They lay together for a moment, breathing as one, still connected in a mess of heat and desire. 

The Prince of Night had never been made love to like that ever before and his body trembled as Eden pulled out. He gasped at the sudden emptiness he felt, and Eden kissed his eyelids in a surprisingly tender gesture. 

Eden came back to the Prince every moonless night. Their shadows from the candlelight fought on the tapestries on the walls as their limbs entangled on the bed. Eden was always so strong and yet gentle; Hongjoong knew he could snap him in two or gobble him up if he so wanted. Yet, except for bruises and a few bite marks here and there, Eden never went too far. Even when Eden nuzzled the softest part of his stomach, underneath his belly button, and nibbled at the skin with his teeth, he never drew too much blood. 

More news of attacks reached the brothel and Hongjoong knew time was running out. People were frightened of leaving their homes at night and fewer patrons sought out the Prince of Night. One night, the moon but a crescent in the sky like the curve of an eyebrow, someone ran up the stairs to the Prince’s tower room and pounded on the door. 

He wrapped himself in furs and opened the door. Eden stood there all disheveled, hair wild like a bush of thorns and eyes too wide. 

Blood stained his clothes in bursts and bloomed along his jaw like scarlet zinnias. Hongjoong wondered whose it was. 

Eden’s fingers shook as they reached out and touched Hongjoong’s cheek. 

“Didn’t I warn you about letting nightmares inside?” he said, his voice so brittle it could crack like ice at any moment. 

“You are no nightmare, but a dream,” Hongjoong whispered back, wondering if Eden had just been a musing of the moon, conjured up to ease Hongjoong’s loneliness during the darkest part of night. 

Eden shook his head and brought both of his hands to cup Hongjoong’s jaw and then they slid lower, to caress his graceful neck. Hongjoong trembled and tears threatened to fall. Words unsaid billowed between them like storm clouds. 

“I promised I would take you to Paradise,” Eden murmured, teeth growing sharper by the second, eyes darkening as his pupils swallowed the irises. 

Hongjoong took Eden’s hands in his own and bared the long marble column of his neck. He swallowed as Eden’s form began to loom over him, changing and shifting.

“Then take me there.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! I've always loved the story of la bete du Gevaudan and it was fun writing in a fairy-tale style. Also, thanks to CAW for inspiring me to write a fic with EDEN!! Eden deserves so much love!! I hope to write more about him in the future! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much loved and appreciated~ <3 Find me on Twitter @ momofraise ! 
> 
> I adore sensual courtesan Joong T_T


End file.
